


A Fresh Perspective

by tmwillson3



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Saturday Night Live Sketch, Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Rey is Not a Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: TROS fix-it/crack. Kylo Ren goes undercover as Randy, only to hear Palpatine's announcement of his survival, followed by Rey asking him to be with her.Time to show her a new perspective, a new face of him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Fresh Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Randy SNL sketch, and I got an idea. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

A Fresh Perspective 

Kylo Ren had made three new friends among the interns as Randy, and he couldn't wait to meet more. He decided to go undercover for another week, and he only killed two more of those friends by the end, which was impressive for him.

Anyone who thought they were going to lay pipe with Rey or thought Kylo Ren was better off dead should be stabbed through the heart, anyway.

It was just before he was poised to remove the disguise that a transmission from Emperor Palpatine arrived. In that moment, he knew he had to go to Exegol. 

He almost stabbed the last new friend simply because he was close by, but that was when he heard the faint voice of Rey from their bond.

_ Be with me. _

She wanted to take his hand! 

Before he could think, he reached out through the bond.

_ I'll come back for you, Sweetheart. I promise.  _

He would secure their throne. 

He felt her startled, confused feelings through the bond at being answered.

_Where are you?_ _Let me come to you._

The longing was too much. Just as aboard the Supremacy, he told her how to reach him. 

_ Don't leave me. Don't leave without me. _

The pleading in her tone tugged at his heart, and he was quick to change and find the Sith Wayfinder. He had barely gotten back to his quarters and used the fresher to clean off when he felt Rey's presence in the Force once more as she left the junk heap his father had owned.

He panicked. Was he ready to do this? Yes. Would the Stormtroopers allow the same situation as last time? Probably not since he had decreed as much. Then what?

His eyes landed on the clothes and blond wig. Of course.

He donned the disguise and did his best to hide his presence in the Force. He used the cheap parlor tricks of past Jedi to pass the Stormtroopers and wait impatiently outside the same coffin as before for his Empress. 

The lid rolled back, and Rey's face was marred by a frown as she took him in. 

"You're not my father."

He chuckled. "No, I'm not related to you ."

Not until marriage.

Her face was pointedly blank. "Nor none of the Jedi before me."

He shook his head. "No." As she puzzled, he awkwardly added, "Hi, I'm Randy, the new intern." He held out his hand to her. "I do all the grunt work around here, and I've been asked to escort you."

"To whom?" she asked indignantly, a trace of fear entering their bond. 

He wanted to soothe her and tell her that Palpatine wasn't there. His fingertips touched hers, and a spark of awareness penetrated him, his whole body now attuned to hers. 

"Rey, please," he muttered, and she nodded mutely, taking his outstretched hand. 

As he silently rejoiced at the small victory, he helped her up and toward his ship, at least until he realized that there was only space for one. She followed behind him, murmuring Randy's name repeatedly as she looked him over until they stopped in front of the ship.

"I know you," she said, her eyes taking him in. "You're so familiar, and yet you claim to be someone else."

"I'm-"

"Ben," she interrupted, her hands touching his face and hair after imagining them for so long.

His earlier words became caught in his throat, his breath stolen by her and her fevered touch. Indecision plagued him.

"I don't know who I am. All I do know is that the only way to bring peace is to kill Palpatine. Join me," he said, offering her his hand. "Together, we can destroy him."

Her disgust and anger tasted bitter through their bond as her hands slapped her sides. "So you can rule-"

"No," he growled, her body shivering in response, even as he continued to hold out his hand. " _ We _ rule together, as we were always meant to."

"But you know that killing Palpatine is wrong. Why can't you see the truth? You're not meant for darkness. Ben, I can feel the conflict in you, even now. We can kill him together, and we can  _ be _ together."

Everything within him rioted, his voice becoming unsteady at her hopeful tone. "You wanted to take my hand once; why didn't you take it?" he asked suddenly, feeling torn apart.

Her hand crept forward but didn't stop moving until it removed the blond wig on top of his head and pulled back. Softly, she replied, "I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand."

A _ ll I want is you _ .

She said the words through the bond, but to him, it was as though she had screamed them, the implications rocking his world. Just him?

"Yes. Just you," she replied, smiling as he realized that he had accidentally blurted out his question. 

There was no need to be anything or anyone else. She wanted him, however broken he was. 

"I, I have to think. But not right now. There is a threat-"

"But the wayfinder," she replied, gasping when he motioned to the one set up in his  _ Whisper. _

"Let's go," she said, about to climb in when she realized the seating situation. 

He sat in his seat and gestured for her to sit in his lap. "It's cozy, but it'll be faster."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she huffed, moving to sit between his legs. 

He was utterly pleased, and she remained in a sour mood until she looked back and saw the small smile crossing his features. She stayed pacified until his arms and hands looped around her posessively. 

"I'm here to kill Palpatine and remove the greatest threat to peace there is," she reiterated. "I'm not joining you."

"Not yet," he quipped, beginning the flying sequence.

They barely took off before people started shooting at them, leaving at lightspeed. The ride was tense, neither speaking until right before they entered the field of red. Rey was studying him, and Ben was trying to decide who he was.

"Gray."

"What?" he asked, baffled by her comment.

"I couldn't put my finger on what was so different about you; you're wearing gray, not black. It looks good on you," she said, her head turning so their eyes could meet. 

He coughed and tried to ignore how her squirming movement and kind words made his pants tighten uncomfortably. 

"Th-thank you, Rey," he said.

He was distracted from the awkward silence by the red field, and both held on for dear life as they twisted and sliced through the last major barrier to Exegol. They had barely escaped and spotted the planet when both sighed audibly in relief. 

"Did we just have a normal conversation?" asked Rey quietly. 

"Yes," he replied, making her freeze that he had heard her. 

They landed, and before they went further, he grabbed her wrist. "Rey, there's something you should know about us before we go in there," he said, his thumb brushing against the soft skin of her inner wrist. "We don't just share a bond through the Force. We're a dyad, something not seen in generations. We're soulmates."

Her mouth gaped in surprise, and he nodded.

"Soulmates?"

"Yes. Destined for one another. Just in case we don't finish this together, I, I'm sorry."

He finally did what he had wanted to do for so long: touch her cheek with his bare hand. Just for a moment, to enjoy that small bit of warmth and light, knowing he could never have or earn more. She was confused at first, but then she leaned into the tentative touch, the tenderness in her eyes filling him with peace.

He pulled away, and they made the long trek to Palpatine, sabers lit and ready. They barely started walking through the statues before he heard a voice in his head.

"At last. Snoke trained you well." 

He paused, and when he glanced at Rey, he saw that she was aware of the voice as well. "I killed Snoke. I'll kill you."

_ We'll kill you. _

He couldn't agree more with what Rey silently added. A chill swept over them both as Palpatine's voice changed.

"My boy, I made Snoke. I have been every voice. ..you have ever heard...inside your head."

While Rey was initially confused, he was only angry. He knew those voices. He thought he had known his grandfather's voice; he never had. It had always been Palpatine. 

Betrayal and a sense of loss, a lack of purpose overcame him. What did he stand for? What good was all the power when it didn't mean anything anymore? Who was he?

"Ben," she said, as though reading his thoughts, taking his hand. "What's wrong?"

He smiled, the first true smile she had ever seen as it filled his face. "Nothing. I know who I am now."

"Not Randy?" she joked. 

"Nor Matt, nor Kylo Ren." He felt her heart pound as their bond exploded with feelings and questions. He nodded, grinning.

He had made his decision, and he had the strength to do it now. There was nothing left but him. "Ben Solo," he whispered.

Her hands left his to cradle his face, every touch gentle but needy, firm and purposeful. She beheld him, seeking his eyes and finding what she had always wanted to find. 

"Ben." She grinned and kissed him, devouring his lips with a passion he hadn't expected. He was eager to return it, lips mashing hastily and everywhere as he experienced his first kiss. 

The kiss was short-lived by the sounds of guards and dark acolytes, but they quickly dispatched them all before finding Palpatine, the two now united in purpose and forevermore. 

"Long have I waited-ah!"

As soon as they saw him, the old prune sent Force Lightning at them, but he was old, decrepit, and much slower than them. Both managed to deflect the lightning with their sabers, training it on him until he was reduced to nothing. Then, they destroyed the rest of the guards, one by one, until they stood in front of the throne, alone. 

"I'd say this is a pretty good start to restoring the galaxy to its rightful state," said Ben, proudly observing their handiwork. 

"It is," replied Rey, before pointing up. "What do we do about the First Order, though?"

"I've got a costume with glasses that should fit you; want to go undercover with me one last time and finish what we started in the throne room?" he asked, offering her his hand. "We'll destroy them from the inside out, and then go off together."

Her slight hand slipped into his giant one before squeezing it. "Yes. Together. Away from all this."

"The galaxy will figure it out. I hear Naboo is lovely this time of year," he said, caressing her cheek. 

"I'd like that. I want to be with you."

_ Be with me. _

He sealed his promise with a kiss. "Always."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you smiled or laughed.


End file.
